Of Rhyme and Reason
by Firefury Amahira
Summary: A collection of poetic interpretations of events from the series, the characters, and their thoughts and feelings. Currently eight poems long. Latest: Nightmare
1. Bound Witness

**Disclaimer: This poem is inspired rather heavily by Danny Phantom, which I do not own. So please don't sue me- I'm just a starving college student, you wouldn't get much.**

Bound Witness

By: Firefury Amahira  


Watching, waiting, hoping, praying

Witness to a battle fought

His safe return her only thought

His enemy with strength most daunting

With razor wit and powers flaunting

The odds against him, this she knows

This one who's worse than all his foes

That have come before and been defeated

She knows how often Fate's been cheated

She fears this time his luck's run dry

This time he'll lose and they'll all die

She saw the terror the future wrought

The desperate measures, and all for naught

Now times collide with a violent air

His desperation shifts to shouted prayer

As past meets future, a chaotic clash

Defiance shining, an emerald flash

A desperate battle, of that there's no question

But the tables do turn, a steady progression

The enemy beaten but still victorious

The explosion looming already notorious

For causing him such untold pain

He's won the day, but all in vain

With his strength depleted he cannot save her

She blinks back the tears, her vision a blur

As smoke fills the sky, she hears a strange shout

Before the end of it all, a voice calling "TIME OUT!"


	2. Moment

**Disclaimer:** At last check, I don't own Danny Phantom, so please don't sue me. Besides, this is original prose _inspired_ by said series, so it's not like I'm actually ripping anybody off.

Moment

By: Firefury Amahira

One moment's delight

As the land shrinks below

The stars shine with steady light

The Earth basking in muted glow

While rushing into danger

This moment is his alone

To flight he's no stranger

But never before so far he's flown

Living a dream

He's held since his youth

The thrill supreme

A simple truth

Despite the enemy ahead

The misguided friend behind

He chooses to focus instead

On this ecstatic state of mind

This moment is his, and his alone

The highest that he's ever flown

**Author's Note:** Inspired by a single line of dialogue from "Flirting With Disaster". I'll leave you to guess what "moment" I'm talking about in rhyme here )


	3. Poetic Justice

**Disclaimer:** Yet another piece inspired by Danny Phantom, which in case you missed it, I don't own.

**Author's note:** Of everything I've posted so far, this one is best read aloud ) It should be pretty apparent who this one's about.

Poetic Justice

By: Firefury Amahira

T'was the day before Christmas

In a manor alone

An artist was crafting

A work epic in tone

With loving care he created

Each and every line

The words freely flowing

Their meter divine

It would be the greatest

This work, his delight

But this day before Christmas

Would deal him a fright

With glee he paraded

To share his work with the world

When to his surprise

A blast he saw hurled

With no time to defend

His work, it did trash

Enraged, he looked at

The source of that flash

A mere boy, eyes green

As surprised as he

Annoyed, he told the boy what he'd done

A loose page fluttered by that the boy did see

And in senseless destruction

The youth found great joy

Which angered the artist

The insolence of this boy

His anger now raging

The artist made a dark vow

The boy ruined his poem

So he's the poem now!


	4. Spirit

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still dun own the series from which I've been drawing inspiration from. I am a rhyming fiend, FEAR ME!

Spirit

Misunderstood, misrepresented

Accidental hero yet somehow resented

Walking on the razor's blade

The boundary 'tween light and shade

Not exactly living but not quite dead

Secretive champion or a child instead?

Nemesis to one side, to the other temptation

A desperate struggle and a friend's revelation

Freedom of the skies comes at a price

A secret to keep, a touch like ice

Supported by friends yet still alone

To face the threat, no chance to bemoan

The fickle workings of Lady Fate

Or the truth learned far too late

Those unknowing, unable to care

About a voice on the breeze, a chill in the air

A flash of light and the battle is on

Until one remains at break of dawn

Untouched by beams of morning light

Unseen spirit takes to flight.


	5. Double Vision

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom, but then again, this is only inspired by it and not actually mentioning anything that's copyrighted. So pfft.

Double Vision

By: Firefury Amahira

Vision distorted

A weekend aborted

A fractured mind

Roles strictly defined

At least in theory

One cheery, one eerie

Two stand in place of one

A mistake to be undone

With a little quick thinking and lots of dumb luck

A one-man team effort to stop an villain amok

One flies, one plummets

Both meet at the summit

Close calls evaded

The two that are one aided

By chance and by friends

Thus the crazy night ends

With a mind now restored

And the victory scored.


	6. Sky Dance

**Disclaimer:** Lemme check... nope. Still don't own Danny or his pals, and I'm still not actually ripping anyone off.

Sky Dance

By: Firefury Amahira

A terrible sound

Tore the dark sky asunder

Air whistled in pain

From wings that thunder

A deadly dance of wind and flame

Serpentine forms

Play a dangerous game

One flies for her freedom

One flies in his anger

One flies in the middle

An unfortunate stranger

Burning fire to armored tail

Razor claw to wicked fang

When up from the ground

The stranger sprang

With miniature grace he flew

To snatch away the power

Of the great wicked one

Who realized in his last hour

His was beaten, when giant claw came

And sent him reeling away

Freedom won, the victor declared

The darkness was ended, to the light it gave way!


	7. Father

**Disclaimer: **Still dun own Danny Phantom, but hey look! I'm still not actually ripping anybody off!

**Author note:** Haven't done one of these in awhile. Been so busy with Jeremiad, I guess! Comments are as always appreciated!

Father

My only father, my idol

I loved you as a daughter should

A simple truth I understood

I did as you said, I wasn't idle

Yet you didn't care, you never did

I never truly was your kid

Only a tool, a mistake you made

I didn't matter, you thought I'd fade

In that moment I learned to be afraid

But your plan I gladly betrayed

Even if I was just a shadow

I would gladly work with my former foe

He showed me the kindness I didn't know

Risked himself to save me

Turned your plan to plain debris

His strength set me free

And then I could see

This punch is for you, from me!


	8. My Child

**Disclaimer:** Hrm. Still not actually ripping anybody off, nor am I making money off this stuff. Once again, guess the character/scene!

My Child

My pride, my joy, my son

Cared for and raised these several months

A child at last, a dream begun

A family long denied and deprived

The long nights alone are done

Or so I thought, so I hoped

Until the attack from that other one

That I would do away with, now in my way

Ruining my plans, destroying my fun

Before my eyes my child died

Snatched away before ever seeing the sun

My anger burning, they both would pay

My hard work and efforts all undone

For this crime I would make them burn

They thought they had won

I would tear them apart, leave no remains

They had nowhere left to run.


	9. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Hrm. Still not actually ripping anybody off, nor am I making money off this stuff. Granted, my wallet could certainly benefit from a cash injection right now, with Anime Expo looming in under a month. This rhyming remix should be patently obvious.

Nightmare

A frantic chase, a desperate race

With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide

All havens denied, tears left uncried

The lie exposed, the truth unveiled

No room for error, no option to fail

So much at stake and hope so frail

The situation dire, he must prevail

Or else all falls to chaos

Disarray reigns supreme

Dreamscape split by a mother's scream

Hope torn to pieces, a nightmare anew

Lives poised on the brink of painful doom

When seen in new light, the battle's rejoined

Strength is no measure and speed no reprieve

A sneaky plan must be conceived

Wage war on the mind, the vulnerable soul

Words are the weapon, the only one at hand

Until the nightmare makes a mistake so grand

In a flash it's all over, the power his now to command

But from it all he understands

The temptation is deadly, best to set things right

With a wave of a hand the nightmare fades from sight

All turns to normal, the blight now gone

The chaos is over, and summer is on!


End file.
